


To Find a Friend

by thepineapplehedgehog



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineapplehedgehog/pseuds/thepineapplehedgehog
Summary: Quill Kipps is looking forward to his night off. But of course, that derails when he spots Lucy Carlyle crying and walking out of a counseling office.Takes place after The Empty Grave and told from Quill's POV. Just a oneshot, I hope you guys like it!
Relationships: Lucy Carlyle & Quill Kipps
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	To Find a Friend

I hurried down the emptying street as the ghost-lamps began to turn on. It was the first night in weeks that I didn't have to go on a case or report something to DEPRAC, and I was looking forward to catching up on some sleep. Amidst my rushing down the street, I collided with someone coming out of the building. 

"I'm so sorry-" I started, then caught a glimpse of the person's face. "Oh, hey Lucy!" 

Whether or not she heard me, I wasn't sure; but even from the quick glance I had seen, I could tell that she had been- or still was- crying. Lucy Carlyle _never_ cried. I looked up at the small sign above the door that she had come out of. _London Counselors_. 

"Hey Lucy, wait up!" I called and ran towards her departing figure. I knew she probably didn't want to talk to me, but I needed to see if she was okay. Forget sleep; four hours in enough to last a week, right? 

"Quill, I really have to get home," Lucy said, trying (and failing) to mask the waver in her voice. 

"So you guys have a case tonight?" I said conversationally. 

"No, so Lockwood will be wondering where I've gone, so-" 

"Lockwood doesn't know?" She stopped in her tracks and looked at me, fear laced in her eyes. I think I figured out what was going on. "You look like you could use a hot chocolate," I said gently. "Care to join me?" 

***

I know a really good coffee shop that's not too far from 35 Portland Row, so we grabbed a cab and headed there. When our orders came, we sat in silence for a few moments, savoring the delicious hot drinks. 

"Are you okay?" I asked eventually, breaking the silence. 

"Who me?" She laughed bitterly. "I'm completely fine. Nothing's wrong." That didn't stop a tear from running down her cheek, and she suddenly broke down. "Ugh, I don't know anymore!" 

I grabbed her hand reassuringly as she cried. 

She took a breath. "I just- everything's just piling up so much now, I'm feeling really stressed, I've been having nightmares since the battle at Fittes, and I just don't know who to talk to anymore," she said shakily, letting out a small sob. "I feel like I'm the only one who's changed since then. I don't know. Everything is in perspective now, you know? Like I almost feel bad about getting rid of the ghosts, now that I know that they just want to move on. But Lockwood is still quick to seal the Source without a second thought, and George is always in the library and the Archives. Sure, Holly's around sometimes, and even though things are good between us now, I just don't really feel comfortable breaking down in front of her. That's why I went to a counselor." 

"So... you feel uncomfortable breaking down in front of Holly, but not me?" I asked lightly, trying to raise the mood a bit. It worked. 

Lucy laughed through her tears. "You've just been a really good friend to me since you started working with us. You're easier to talk to than any of them. You're a really great friend and a good listener- to humans, I mean, not ghosts." She cracked a smile. 

I returned it with one of my own. "In all seriousness, you can come to me for anything. If you ever need to talk or just need a break from everything, just give me a call." 

She smiled- and this time it was a genuine one. "Thanks, Quill. That means a lot." 

"We drained our mugs. "Would you like me to walk you home?" I offered. She nodded. 

***

As we strode up the walkway to the door of her house, I stopped before ringing the doorbell. "Luce, I know you said that Lockwood doesn't know you've been going to a counselor, and I'm not going to tell anyone, but if you're finding it hard to keep hiding it, I think you should tell him. Honestly, I think you should tell all of them regardless, but that's of course completely up to you. But I think they'll understand, and if they give you a hard time about it, they can answer to me." 

She gave me a trademark Lucy Carlyle Grin. "I just might take your advice on that. Besides, Lockwood's probably wondering why I've been grocery shopping for three hours. That's the excuse I gave him," she explained when she saw my confused look. "Anyway, thanks a lot for tonight. It was nice to talk to someone." 

"Anytime." I rang the doorbell.


End file.
